


iBet You

by PigSlay



Series: i_ You (Sharly oneshot series) [2]
Category: iCarly
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam bets Freddie that Carly and Shelby are dating. Drabble (100 word story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	iBet You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own iCarly. I'm posting a lot of old fics I wrote when I was 14, so they could be absolutely awful to people reading since they were written 6 years ago and all, but I re-read them before publishing them and thought they still were good enough. So yeah. Hope it's not terrible.

“Hey Fredface,” Sam said.

 

They were in Carly’s house while Carly and Shelby were upstairs planning the next iCarly.

 

“What is it Sam?” Freddie asked. “We’re supposed to be upstairs with Shelby and Carly.”

 

“Yeah, about Shelby and Carly…”

 

“Oh no,” Freddie said.

 

“Oh yes,” Sam was scheming. “I bet you 30 dollars they’re dating.”

 

“Pfft. I know Carly, and she doesn’t roll that way.”

 

“Okay dreamer boy, I bet you 40 dollars and the us. that Carly and Shelby will be kissing upstairs.”

 

Freddie agreed and they went upstairs.

 

“You owe me 40 dollars,” Sam held out her hand.


End file.
